Strawberries Vs Pineapples
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Harry and Draco are handcuffed together. Just a funny little fic with a babbling witch, handcuffs, fighting, kissing, light slash, and just a bit of fun for all. HPDM oneshot cant summarize this fic. read to find out more.:3


"PINEAPPLES!!!!"

"STRAWBERRIES!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO ON?!" Hermione screeched over the top of the quarrelling boys.

"... Wow." Harry said in a voice of complete awe.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion and curiosity, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Two things... a, Hermione just yelled in the library... b, she just swore... in the library... loudly..." Harry said, awe still riddled in his voice.

Draco scrunched up his nose, confused and missing the point, "So?"

"Don't you ever pay attention to the people you pick on Malfoy?" Harry asked exasperated, momentarily forgetting the fact that a moment before Draco had stated otherwise.

"No, paying attention means caring and I don't care bout her." Draco said offhandedly, also not thinking of the now forgotten fight.

Harry almost accepted this, but then he remembered what had been said before, "... but you said before that you always pay attention to..."

"Fuck." Draco muttered as Harry made the connection he hoped he would never make.

Harry continued his sentence, having heard what Draco said, his fears were in fact confirmed, "me..."

"... Now that was disturbing..." Hermione muttered, standing to leave, snapping the two boys out of the world of each other. The two looked to her, cute matching looks of confusion and questioning on their faces. "It's nothing, just me picking up on dirty little things... hahahe... think bout what the two of you just said..."

Harry and Draco looked to each other, both just as confused as the other, the look of realization hit Draco first, shock flashing across his face, soon replaced by a blush, covered by him coughing to turn away. Harry on the other hand hadn't fully noticed on what Draco had said and so taking in Draco's reaction, he soon also was hit by the bat of realization. "HERMIONE!" he cried out in embarrassment.

"What?! You are the ones that said it! Maybe if you two didn't have your mind on those actions already then no one would have picked up on it!!! now if you excuse me, Ron and I have some homework to do and we are not going to get any of it done with you two squabbling instead of finding a way to unlock those stupid handcuffs!" she said before storming out of the room with Ron.

"Finally I am mentioned!" Ron muttered as he followed her out, obviously neither was going to do work.

"She _had _to bring up the handcuffs didn't she?" Harry muttered as Draco grumbled and laid his head down on the table. Draco laughed and picked up one of the books which they had been reading before. "By the way, Pineapples are more sexy then Strawberries."

"Pfft whatever Harry." Draco muttered, pretending to be reading the book, all the while just hoping that Harry had forgotten bout what he had let slip before.

Meanwhile Harry continued to sit in silence, not even attempting to try and find a way out of the handcuffs. He knew what needed to be done, but it was more then just a quick spell or a password. It was very much more then that.

-Flashback-

_walking through the broad, cobble stoned road of Hogsmead, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way back towards Hogwarts, Ron's arms filled with Hermione's bags, Harry carrying a small bag with a few bought items, while Hermione went on unburdened, 'Oh the joys of a boyfriend,' she had told Harry earlier that day when he had complained about the fact that he had to carry own his meager purchases. As they drew nearer to a small alleyway, an old witch with eerily blue eyes hobbled out, muttering to herself, noticing Harry and his friends, she pointed to Harry and her ramblings became louder, but not yet audible. _

_The three teens came to a halt, the woman frightening them, none sure if she was in the right frame of mind and not wanting to get too close. She continued to look at Harry closely, he almost expected her to start rambling about his "Chosen-ness" or some shit like people always did. However, he was shocked to hear her then turn to a single person who had been walking along unnoticed behind the trio and then glancing back and forth with those crystal eyes and pointing emphatically at each of them in turn. The one behind them tried to continue walking past, having no idea what was happening, but the woman reached out and clasping her hand around Draco's wrist she said loud enough for only Harry and Draco to hear, "Only when your mouths speak what your hearts feel should this ever be undone." and suddenly the woman disappeared, the only thing left from her being there was a pair of shiny new handcuffs, complete with fluffy protection to keep their wrists from bruising. _

_-End Flashback-_

Since that time, they had tried all the unlocking spells any of them could think of, they had sworn at each other until both were completely breathless, fought as best they could while handcuffed, the chain had been hacked at with anything they could conjure and by the end of it, they had resorted to hours in the library attempting to find something that could help them, any reference of magical handcuffs (some of the things made even Draco blush) or about a woman of the loons description. They had found little on either subject, or nothing that would help them on the matter at hand.

Harry thought the he knew what needed to be done, but he really didn't want to admit it, although from what had was said before, he didn't dare hope, there was just too much to lose, _but so much more to win_, a different part of his mind whispered, the part with treacherous thoughts of hope and lust. Minutes passed an agitated Draco threw down another book. "There isn't going to be anything in these books. Are you sure you didn't hear anything that bitch said?" he asked for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yes I'm sure, all she said is that we have to speak what our hearts feel. The rest was just mumbled..." Harry said, neither had tried to analyze what this could mean out loud, they both knew what it meant, but neither wanted to admit it. They hadn't mentioned it in front of Hermione or Ron, mainly because if Hermione knew, she would know exactly what was going on.

The night continued to drag on and soon the librarian began ushering the last students out of the library, pausing to raise an eyebrow at the handcuffs on the two boys, "Off you go now, curfew is soon and I'm not going to be held responsible for you not getting back to your dorms in time or over sleeping." The boys picked up the books, placing them back on the shelves, knowing that there wasn't anything in them that would help. They left the library in silence,, both trying to grasp at any little thing that would give them the courage, _or stupidity, _to speak their hearts feelings. When they came to a stop in the entrance hall, Draco having to go down one corridor, Harry needing to go up the stairs, Draco groaned, Harry bit his lip and in unison, they muttered, "Ireallylikeyou..."

Wide eyes, dropped jaws, thoughts slammed to a halt.

Draco was the first to recover, "Umm say that again, but slower..."

Harry bit his lip and said louder and with a bit more confidence, "I really like you, Draco." looking to Draco's expression, his mask completely gone, shock and hope shimmered in those sinfully emotive eyes, his jaw was now clenched shut, taking all this into consideration, Harry took a breath and pleaded with any god listening for his hopes to come true, "You're turn."

Draco grinned slightly, and holding back from a remark on age, said, "I like you too, Harry." both blushed, the fact the other did also didn't help either of them, "Soo..."

"Umm yeah..." Harry went to lift his hand to run it through his hair, one of his bad habits, but soon remembered the hand cuffs, which were still binding him and Draco. The two looked up to each other and groaned.

"It's almost curfew, whose house are we going to?" Draco asked, knowing that they'd better get moving, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position.

Harry thought for a moment, he _really _didn't want to go down to the Slytherin common room again, and he knew that Draco would never go up to his own common room, a thought suddenly struck him and grabbing Draco's hand he dragged the Slytherin boy up to the seventh floor, where he then confused him all the more by pacing past the same patch of wall three times, muttering too quietly for Draco to hear him. After the third time past, they turned back and there was a door there that he hadn't seen before. Harry smiled, but blushed slightly at the confused look he knew he had caused and opening the door, Harry said in a triumphant voice, "Welcome to the room of requirement." before leading the way into the room.

It was a fairly small room, the main colours being black, if not blood reds and silvers. There was a wardrobe in the far corner, a queen sized bed with a black cover and silver embroidery pattern mapped across the spread. Two arm chairs sat in a corner positioned to view the room while still facing each other. "What is this? Why was the door not there till now?" Draco asked looking around the room, pulling Harry to the wardrobe and opening it, just to find it empty.

Harry just smiled and answered softly while moving towards the bed, "Just something a friend of mine showed me." Too tired to even try to explain the room and answer extra questions which were sure to arise. "if you want anything, just ask for it." he said as two pairs of pajamas appeared on the end of the bed. He passed a pair of navy satin bottoms to Draco, not bothering with shirts as they wouldn't be able to get their own off due to the cuffs. Draco was going to question further, but suddenly realized how tired he was as he stifled a yawn and accepted the pants.

After a few minutes of blushing, giggling and frustration, they soon found themselves changed and unsure of what to do next. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Draco announcing they should sleep and worry about the cuffs in the morning. Agreeing, Harry let Draco slide into the bed first, wincing when the cuffs twisted and dug into his wrist. Draco, having seen this, enlaced his fingers with Harry's, ensuring they wouldn't be able to move in ways which would hurt them, this act caused Harry to smile as he too moved into the bed.

They stayed on their own sides of the bed, and after a few moments, Harry realized that they were still holding hands; he grinned again and rolled onto his right, facing towards Draco, who was on his back, once again in his own world, eyes glazed and no mask. Harry couldn't help but notice the softness of Draco's features when he was relaxed as he was and he continued to watch the blonde, suddenly he was struck with an urge which he just had to follow.

Edging across the bed a bit more, Harry sat up slightly and turning Draco's head with his left hand, lowered his lips to Draco's, placing a soft kiss which was soon returned by the Slytherin. It was a short and innocent kiss and caused both boys to smiled, Harry rested his forehead on Draco's, looking into his eyes, reveling in the changes they were forced to do in the past day. With a smile he said in a light voice, "Fine, Strawberries are sexier then Pineapples."

Draco laughed and pecked Harry, "No fucking way, Pineapples are way sexier, with the spiky top and tangy sweet taste." Harry grinned and lifted his hand to brush Draco's hair off his face and realized that the hand cuffs had come undone.

"What the fuck..? You mean all we had to do was admit that?! Gah!"

Draco laughed out right at this, having felt the cuff release moments before, "I think it was more the metaphors of the fruits." Harry grumbled and flopped down onto Draco again, nuzzling his head into Draco's neck while the Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry's waist protectively. Just as Harry was about to fall asleep, Draco asked, "So Harry, will you go out with me?"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's jaw and with a muttered "of course," snuggled back down and slipped asleep.


End file.
